Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to the field of safety detection technologies, and particularly, to a safety protection device for Raman spectroscopy detection, and a Raman spectroscopy detection system comprising the safety protection device, for detecting inflammable, explosive dangerous substances.
Description of the Related Art
Raman spectrum is a molecular vibration spectrum, which may be indicative of fingerprint features of a molecule and used for substance detection. In a Raman spectroscopy detection technology, a substance is detected and identified through a Raman spectrum generated due to a Raman scattering effect of exciting light by the substance. The Raman spectroscopy detection technologies have been widely applied in fields such as liquid safety detection, jewelry detection, explosive detection, drug detection, medicine detection or the like.
Currently, Raman laser spectroscopy technologies for detecting dangerous substances includes advantages such as simple and quick operation, no damage and the like, and are performed such that a laser beam may be irradiated onto a sample by an optic fiber probe, and a Raman spectrum of the sample is determine by collecting a Raman scattering spectrum. A common Raman laser is 785 nm near infrared laser, which has a relatively concentrated energy distribution at its focus point under a certain power and for an operation time period, which will easily cause deflagration and even explosion of inflammable, explosive dangerous substances such as black powder or the like, thereby resulting in damage to a detection personnel and onsite detection operation. An existing Raman detection instrument is not equipped with any protection device when detecting dangerous substances, and may meet safety testing requirements through remote location of the personnel or delay measurement, which would bring about a lot of troubles in actual field use.